Hatred
by gungnirburst
Summary: Born out of hatred is love, and love brings forth more hatred. It is their neverending cycle, one that can't be broken. Or maybe it can. [Implied Sasuke/Naruto. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Hatred

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Implied Sasuke x Naruto

Author: keadeblue264

It's been a while since I published a new SasuNaru, or new stories for Naruto period. And I'm really behind on my other stuff. Heh heh, sorry. ^^;; Inspiration keeps striking in other fandoms. I hope this ficlet makes up for it though. Please enjoy.

Summary: Born out of hatred is love, and love brings forth more hatred. It is their neverending cycle, one that can't be broken. Or maybe it can. Implied SasuNaru yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings/Notes: implied boy-boy romance, conflicting emotions, hate, AU, slight language, no dialogue. Set in the original series I guess.

~**Hatred**~

The hatred never truly faded away. It only hid itself deeper in their bodies and festered silently like a growing disease, waiting for the chance to strike. They were rivals, always competing against each other to be the best, always arguing back and forth for hours on end, always dishing out hateful comments. In general, always behaving in the way that rivals do when in the other's presence. Only in a few instances did they honor the other for their abilities.

Their hostility was all they had in common, all they felt for each other. There was no love to be shared between them. Why would either of them have such an emotion for the other person? Why would either of them bother to try? It would just be a ridiculous endeavor that wasn't worth the time that could have been better spent honing their skills.

But human hearts work in mysterious ways, and before he even had the chance to deny it, Naruto had fallen in love with Sasuke. And he hated the Uchiha for making him feel something he never thought possible when considering the other boy.

Sasuke was cold and arrogant, everything Naruto despised in another person and what made him hate Sasuke so much in the first place. So why did his heart ache to have him by his side? Either way, Naruto hated Sasuke even more now that he had an affection he didn't want. It had to be Sasuke's fault. Naruto was just too reluctant to blame himself, even though he knew the other wasn't to blame.

Still, as Naruto allowed his blue-eyed gaze to shift toward the quietly brooding Sasuke from only a few feet away, every cell in his body wanted to beat the hell out of him and kiss him at the same time. At least taking out his frustration in the form of violence would make him feel a little better, if only for a moment. He didn't understand any of it at all. Why did he feel this way?

Eventually, they came to blows, both having forgotten what had started the fight or even who. Fists shot out and shuriken went flying through the air, their antagonism evident in their actions.

Was aggression really the only way they could interact with each other? Naruto didn't mind since he was really the one that had started their rivalry by being his usual loud-mouthed self, confronting Sasuke because he didn't like him. Even now, while in the midst of battle, he wondered why he had come to love the Uchiha, despite all the anger he still felt.

What was Sasuke's appeal anyway? He made all the girls their age trip over themselves with how much they adored him, even though he always gave them the cold shoulder. The fact that he had all those fangirls made Naruto dislike him since he was never loved by anyone. Everyone hated him for reasons he was only just beginning to understand.

Naruto had never asked for most of things in his life, loving Sasuke being one of them. It just happened suddenly, as simple as it sounded.

After all, why would Sasuke love Naruto anyway? To him, the blonde was not even worthy of being a shinobi. Naruto was nothing compared him, being the last of the once powerful Uchiha clan. Sasuke would surely be disgusted if Naruto ever told him about how he felt. Naruto expected it, so he never divulged anything other than how much he loathed Sasuke.

The fight soon ended and the moon rose slowly in the night sky, Sasuke having left Naruto a beaten and bloodied mass on the ground. Once again, Sasuke had proved that he was the superior one, that Naruto still had no chance of defeating him.

And the hatred grew even stronger. Naruto couldn't stand how easily he had been overpowered. But in his own defense, he couldn't think straight, too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to the skirmish. The punches didn't satisfy him like they used to. The violence didn't thrill him like it used to.

Whether he liked it or not, Naruto was beginning to hate fighting with Sasuke, and it made him feel even more conflicted, as if he wasn't clashing with himself enough already.

Although, he didn't miss the short passing glance the other gave him before he went home. The thought alone was enough to make Naruto smile weakly. He couldn't deny that he was feeling a little hopeful since the Uchiha never once bothered to look back before.

Maybe this competition could cease one day. Maybe they could share the love that was building inside Naruto. Maybe—just maybe—Sasuke was starting to feel the same.

Maybe the cycle of their hate could finally be broken forever…

But…could he truthfully hope for any of that to happen?

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm taking requests for ficlets so please feel free to drop me one. Please Review!


End file.
